Cartoon Network The New City Era
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: This is a crossover story, telling about the lives of the Cartoon Cartoons, and how they react to Cartoon Network's big change in 2004. Things seem pretty nice at first, but they're going to get bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is about the Cartoon Network City Era, and it crosses over the Cartoon cartoons, and tells about their feelings towards the changes. This story is centered mostly around the Cartoon Cartoons then the other shows that were airing on CN at the time. Okay, so let's get this story started!**

It all begins at Double D's house. He was waking up in his bed, after getting a good night's sleep of about 8 hours, and he is ready to go see his pals, as well as the other Cartoon Cartoons.

"Ah, what a lovely morning. It has been over 5 years now since our show began on Cartoon Network, and they have been so supporting to us!" He said, as he then made is bed as nice as it could be, and headed to the shower to get his day started. After he got out of the shower he said, "Ah, time for a another marvelous day at Cartoon Network." He then went downstairs and headed for the door.

He opened the door and walked out of the house walking through the Cul-De-Sac, but something was different. He noticed a city was around the Cul-De-Sac. ,It was a CGI city, and that was Cartoon Network City. "Oh, my lord, this is certainly new..." He said surprised. "I got to go tell Ed and Eddy about this!" He then ran over to Eddy's.

Eddy was in his shower listening to music, and washing with a scrub brush, and soap, as he was in "Over Your Ed" Double D then knocked at the door, "Eddy, Eddy are you awake yet? I got something important to show you!" He stated.

Eddy just then was getting out of the shower and said, "Oh, yeah baby! Nothing like a shower to get You ready for the new day," He then heard the knock at the door. "Hold your horses, I'm coming."He said as he walked to the door. He opened up and said with a smile. "Hey Double D, what's happinin'?"

"Eddy, Cartoon Network Headquarters have made a remarkable surprising change" Double D stated in shock.

Eddy walked out of his house, looked around and asked,"What are you talking about sockhead?" He then noticed the City by the Cul-De-Sac. His eyes lit up in shock, "What the heck! What's with the change? What happened to all Cartoon Network's Power House stuff, and their cool settings? That made it a good place to work for 5 years. We don't have to stand for this." He ranted.

"Well, Eddy, we're on most chances going to get cancelled, unless our creator decides to change the original 4 season deal, and our series finale is going to air sometime is year." Double D reminded Eddy.(Yes, this story takes place before season 5 was ordered)

"But aren't we at least getting holiday specials?" Eddy asked.

"Well, that would be interesting to change our show to a different time setting." Double D wondered as he was scratching his head.

Ed then ran by Eddy's house to see is pals, as he was very excited about the new city. "Eddy Double D!" He shouted. He then hugged them and said in excitement,"New City guys! Those cartoon network peoples did something cool. Or maybe it's a sign that monsters or invaders are in charge of the channel we once knew and love!"

"Shut up Ed." Eddy interrupted. Eddy then thought that maybe a city life with the other Cartoon Network shows might not be to bad. He then said. "Guys let's give this new change a chance I guess. I mean we might have to deal with this for a while in reruns." Eddy suggested.

They then took a walk throughout the city, and it was a pretty nice view. They saw allot of Cartoon Cartoons in the city, as well as some of the Cul-De-Sac kids. "Wow, look at this place!" Eddy said. They then spotted Dexter walking into an electronic store, "Hey, Dexter. He might know something about this new thing. You should go talk to him Double D. You're pretty good friends with him." Eddy suggested, "Me and Ed are gonna look around."

Double D then walked into the electronic store, and he looked around and saw Dexter looking for some stuff for his lab. "Oh, my word, this place is quit intriguing." He said to himself. He then walked to Dexter to talk to him." Greetings Dexter. I was wondering about what your thoughts are on this big change that has accrued on this channel."

Dexter smiled and said in a German accent, "Oh, hello Double D, longtime no see. Yes, I to was surprised about this whole crazy change in the Cartoon Network settings, so I did some research in my lab and found out it was part of this relaunch. Apparently they're wanting to be cooler and change and such stuff."

"Oh, dear," Double D said nervously, as he had a feeling not much good would come out of this. "But if they are making drastic changes, that means it's a possibility that they're going to jump on Nickelodeon and Disney Channel's acursive bandwagon, Oh, this is not good..." He panicked.

Dexter stayed more comely and continued to explain as Double D was taking deep breaths trying to calm Down. "I don't think the Cartoon Network staff would be stupid enough to imitate Nickodeon's mistake of switching to teen sitcom nonsense... why I even heard Nickelodeon is ending several of their classics this year, and that is not a good move."

Dexter then grabbed his supplies and went to perches it. "Now I will say one good thing about this change is that I got this place to come to whenever my stupid sister DeeDee is screwing up my lab. I don't know how many times I have to tell that girl to stay out of my freakin' secret laboratory..."

"It's hearing things like that make me glad I'm an only child," Double D said. "Well, I'll talk to you later Dexter. I got to tell Ed and Eddy the big news." He then walked out of the store, as he went to look for Ed and Eddy.

He then ran into Eustace, who walked out of a store close by, and he was carrying a bottle of vinegar for Muriel, "Hey, watch it you dang kid," Eustace said in his usual grumpy tone. "Hey, you're one of those Ed, Edd n Eddy whipper snappers aren't ya?"

"I'm terribly sorry sir," Double D said politely. "And yes, it's me Eddward Double D. Me and my friends are adjusting to this new city life."

Eustace then scratched his head while holding the vinegar in his other hand, and then said. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, if it ain't broke don't fix it. This network is heading for a lousy stinkin' downfall." He then walked over to his truck.

Meanwhile, in Eustace's truck Courage was in the passenger seat, and he looked around the big city, he then said to himself, "What's with this change? Something's going on here, and I'm gonna find out what or my name is Clifford the big red dog, and thank goodness it's not." Eustace the walked into his truck and drove off.

Just then Eddy came running to Double D, "Double D! You're not gonna believe this!" He shouted in excitement.

"What in heaven's name is it Eddy," Double D asked.

Eddy grabbed Double D with one hand, and then said. "Just let me show ya..."

Eddy then takes him to the great thing that he was talking about, and it was a new candy store, and they were having a free sell on certain candy, and Jawbreakers were one of them! Eddy then put Double D down smiling at him raising his eyebrows, as Double D's eyes lit up and he was speechless in shock. Eddy then said, "Free Jawbreakers Double D."

After a few seconds of them drooling as they were looking at the Jawbreakers, through the window of the store, they then made a mad dash into the store. "Oh, I can't wait to taste house mouth watering candy spheres." Double D said, while drooling.

**Stay turn for chapter 2 witch should come soon, and please review! I can use pionters to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy and Doube D rushed into the candy store, Ed was in there with 2 jawbreakers, in his mouth, and you could see Johnny's head inside with the Jawbreakers

"Jawbreakers guys!" Ed said, happy-smiling, Eddy and Double D then took some of the candy-spheres, Eddy and Ed both had 2 Jawbreakers, while Double D was having one.

Eddy handed Double D another Jawbreaker and said, "Come on sockhead, be a man." He pushed the Jawbreaker against Double D's stomach, and Double D fell down.

Double D got up, and looked at the Jawbreaker nervously, "Oh, dear, you guys know what happens when I do this..."

Eddy grabbed him by the chin before he could continue and said. "It didn't happen in the show sockhead, it was just a bumper. Now come on do it!" Double D slowly put the other jawbreaker towards his mouth, as Eddy and Ed watched in excitement. Ed had a serious look on his face, he was looking serious, even for having two Jawbreakers in his mouth.

Double D put the other jawbreaker in his mouth, and said with a smile, proudly. "There are you satisfied gentlemen." His cheeks then expanded real big, and made a popping sound. "Oh, my Lord, I think I've broken my jaw." He said, holding on his cheeks, as Eddy Ed and Johnny (Who came out from the Jawbreakers, holding Plank) all started laughing at the poor little boy.

"Oh, you guys are so immature." Nazz said, standing by them with her hands on her hips, as all three of them, Ed Eddy, and Johnny ignored what she was saying, and just stared at her, looking like zombies in love.

Nazz just rolled her eyes,she then went and held Double D's hand and said. "Come on dude, I'll get you to your home to rest, you're not feeling well." As she held his hand, Double D just giggled and blushed.

As Nazz and Double D left the store, Ed and Eddy then turned around, and saw DeeDee eating Taffy, and Bubblegum. "Hi DeeDee!" Ed said.

DeeDee walked over to Ed with her mouth full. "Hey, Ed, you're looking handsom today!" She said, as she tickled his chin, while he was laughing. DeeDee then grabbed Ed by the shoulders and began to give him a long kiss. As Eddy, and Johnny were just looking, wondering what the heck she was doing.

She then let go, and she now had a the jawbreakers in her mouth, and Ed now had the gum, and Taffy. "Isn't trading candies fun Ed?" DeeDee said, giggling.

Ed nodded and said, laughing, "Yeah, haha, it's fun! Let's do it again DeeDee." They then began to kiss more as Eddy was getting ill from watching, trying not to throw up.

Eddy then walked towards the door, and said, "I'm blowing this joint, see-ya later Ed." He walked out of the candy store, and walked around the city, kicking a can, for a few minutes. Just then, he stumbled upon a Burger King like restaurant, and his eyes lit up. "Oh, Yeah baby I'm starved, Oh, but shoot, I don't think I have any money."

He then took out his wallet, and checked. It was empty. He then sighed and put his wallet back on his wallet-chain, putting it in his pocket, he then said. "What the heck, I guess I can at least look around the place." He walked in, and said. "Man, I love the smell of these places."

He walked around the restaurant, and then saw Cow and Chicken eating at one of the tables. He smiled, raised his eyebrows, and then walked over to table. Cow was eating a big whopper. As Chicken was waiting for her to finish, and she had another one. Eddy then said to her. "Hey, Cow, you know what that stuff is made of right?"

Cow dropped the burger and said in a soft nervous voice, "I-I um... I think I forgot." Eddy then whispered it into her ears. She got up screaming through the restaurant, "I'm a cannibal!" She then cried and left out the door.

Chicken then said, "Hey, thanks man, now I can get out of here. Feel free to eat what Cow left." Chicken then ran out of the restaurant to calm his sister down.

Eddy then began eating, and said with his mouth full. "Oh, Yeah, baby, I love plucking pigeons." He then spotted a Yu Gi Oh The Movie toy on the table. He picked it up and put it in his pocket saying, "I'll save this for Ed."

A few minutes after, he walked out of the restaurant, and walked a few blocks down. "Wow, this has been a long day so far." He said. He then spotted the PowerPuff Girls having a big fight, and punching each other. "What's going on with those girls?"

"Goshdarn you bubbles, why do you have to take things so freaking seriously?" Buttercup said, pointing at Bubbles as she was on the sidewalk crying.

Blossom pushed Buttercup angry and said. "You were rude to her, it's not nice to call your sister a baby and a wimp so much."

"Well, it's just true." Buttercup said, sticking her tongue out.

"That does it!" Blossom shouted as she then tackled Buttercup as Bubbles was still crying.

Eddy then walked over to them to settle this fight, it wasn't as if he cared, but he didn't want them trying to kill each other, over silly stuff. "Hey, you crazy girls just chill, what's the problem?"

"Hey Eddy!" The girls said, they then started all screaming about what happened at the same time.

Eddy then shook his head and said. "Screw this, I'm gone." He then walked away.

He then saw Johnny over at the movie theater, he was flexing his mussels, trying to pick up chicks, and as always it wasn't going well. At the movie theater, there were posters for The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Yu Gi Oh The Movie, and Clifford's Really Big Movie.

A Brunette-haird girl passed him, as he then flexed his mussels and said. "Hello there little lady. How about a date with a real man!" He then took her in his arms romantically, she just flipped him over and kicked him, he then said as he was knocked on the ground. "What's wrong with these chicks, they don't know what they're missing man. Sylvestre Stallone would be jealous of me, Elvis Presley would have nothing on me. I'm Johnny Brovo!"

"Oh, shut up already" Eddy interrupted, with his arms crossed. "Maybe if you didn't yack about yourself non stop, you would actually get chicks."

Johnny flexed his mussels, and said. "You watch what you say little kid, and I've seen how you act you're just as in love with yourself, as you accuse me to be." He then flexed a little more.

Eddy then shook his fist at him and said angry. "Hey, you want this to get ugly, I'll jump you like a bat. It's war I tell you!" He and Johnny were then just staring at each other serious for a moment. Johnny was continuing to flex his mussels. Eddy then just finally sighed and put his hand out and said. "Let's just forget this ever happened."

Johnny shook his hand and smiled. "Well, that was fun kid, but I got business to get back to." He then went back to looking for hot girls. Just then as Eddy was about to leave in a frustrated mood, DeeDee runs by Eddy and jumped into Johnny's arms. "Johnny! I love you!" She shouted.

Johnny set her down and said. "Sorry kid, maybe give me a call in 10 years, I got real chicks to pick up."

Eddy looked at DeeDee angry. "I just thought you liked Ed? Why you little trampy skunkbag,why I-" Eddy then just froze for a minute, then yawnd. "I'll deal with you later, I'm going home."

Eddy was tired, this big change with the new Cartoon Network City, has worn him out a little. He walked back to his house and turned in.

The next morning in the city, Courage was out with Muriel at the grocery store as they were getting ingredients for her muffins. "Such a lovely day in the new city don't you think Courage?" Muriel said.

"Oh, I just know something bad is going to happen, and I wonder how they let dogs in these stores?" Suddenly, Katz walked by them.

"I'm the manager of this store, and my new rule is no dogs allowed!" He then grabbed Courage and took him to the door. He kicked him out as Courage screamed.

Courage got off the ground feeling dizzy, he then wondered around the city until Muriel came back out and he then said. "I got to do something!"

He then saw to new toons talking by the gas station. "Who are those guys?" He asked himself as he listened to what they were saying as it didn't sound to good.

The 2 new cartoons were Lazlo and Bloo, both were going to get shows on Cartoon Network soon. "I tell you Lazlo, we're gonna own this network baby! It's out with the old in with the new. Salong Cartoon Cartoons, and Cartoon Cartoon Fridays is long gone." Blood said as he laughed.

"I don't know Bloo, we can't just come in as the new kids and treat the old cartoons like crud, they have been around longer, they have just as much right as we do." Lazlo stated. Courage was shaking nervous, and he ran off to tell Muriel.

But then Bloo then finished, "Haha, I was just joking with you Lazz, I actually like the Cartoon Cartoons, but sadly I just have a feeling they're not gonna be around for much longer."

Courage then ran into Muriel, who was just walking out of the store. "Oh, hello Courage." She said smiling.

Courage then started jumping, mumbling, and changing shapes into Lazlo and Bloo, trying to tell Muriel.

Muriel just scratched her head, then smiled. She then said. "A cup of tea sounds lovely. Let's get home to have some."

"Oh, forget the tea!" Courage said, worried they then got into Eustace's truck as they then began to drive home. As they got on the road, Grim and Billy and Mandy bumped into them, Grim was coming after Eustace, as he had suffered so many fates on the show, his time had come.

Grim was riding his scythe chasing him, "Eustace Bag I have come for thee," Eustace just gave him an angry look, and continued to drive.

"Lousy stinkin' old bag of bones, haha, he ain't getting me." Eustace said, as Courage and Muriel were screaming.

"You can't outrun death!" Grim said. Eustace then gave him an evil smile and drove his truck faster.

Eustace's truck then ran out of gass. "Oh, divot! Shoot!" Eustace yelled. He then gave in to Grim, "Alright, take me, just don't hurt me truck."

Grim then rose his scythe with an evil laugh, then he put it down and said. "Oh, mon, I forgot I can't take your head off in a K+ story. Maybe in another fanfic I guess."

Grim then just took his scythe and began to walk away from the truck. "Wow, you really wussed out." Mandy said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, just shut up." Grim responded.

Billy then took Grim's scythe, "What are you doing stupid boy?" Grim asked, angry.

"I'm gonna have a ride on this bad boy, Grim homie." He jumped on the scythe and began to drive it through the city.

"Oh,mon, We got to stop that stupid boy, who knows what he's going to do." Grim said.

**Author's note: Next time we will see how Grim and Mandy get the scythe back. As well as allot more...**


	3. Chapter 3

Grim then pulled Eustace's truck door open and pulled him out. "Hey, what are gonna do with me truck you lousy skeleton!" Eustace shouted as he was knocked on the road.

Grim got into the truck as Muriel screamed and ran out, and Courage was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Now come on little doggy," Grim said, petting him. He just continued to scream.

Mandy walked into the other truck-door and just looked at Courage with evil eyes and said. "Okay, doggy, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Courage was instantly silent.

Grim and Mandy both closed the truck doors as Eustace got off the ground, saying. "You're not getting away with me truck!"

Grim then started to drive and looked back at Eustace with an evil smile and said. "Ha-ha-ha, try to get me old timer,"

Eustace was turning red in the face from anger, as Grim was driving off with his precious truck. "Come back with me truck! Calling me old, you ancient stinkin'" He then started crying and stomping.

Grim was driving the truck speeding like a maniac, Mandy was in the passenger seat, with her arms crossed, and Courage was looking at Mandy, shaking in fear, "Oooohhh" Courage whined, pulling his ears.

Mandy shook her fist at him and said. "Be a good little doggy." Courage was instantly silent.

"What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?!" Courage said, shaking in fear, chattering his teeth.

"We got to catch that stupid boy, or he's gonna destroy the whole city." Grim said,they were bumping into other cars on the road. They hit Dexter's family's car.

Dexter's dad rolled down his car window and yelled. "Hey, watch it skeleton guy, there's children in this car! Slow down maniac!"

Grim just looked at Dexter's dad with an evil smile, and bumped their car right off the road. "Aha-ha-haha" Grim laughed, they were now getting closer to Billy. "Get off me scythe, you idiot!"

Billy just began to drive the scythe faster and said. "You can't catch me Grim!"

Meanwhile, in Dexter's family's car, Dexter was looking at the scythe, with wide eyes amazed, as Billy was riding it throughout the streets of the city. "Astounding, the scythe of The Grim Reaper! If I could get that scythe, just imagine I would be seen as a massive science whizz if I got it and tested it's abilitys in my laboratory!" Dexter then opened the car door and ran out, chasing after Billy.

Dee Dee overheard what Dexter said, and she then had a thought-bubble of her using the scythe to destroy her brother's lab, and Dexter screaming and crying. "Hehe, I'm gonna get that um... whatever it is before Dexter does." Dee Dee opened the other car door.

Dexter's parents were passed out from being dizzy from the bump off the road, so they didn't see the kids get out of the car.

Meanwhile, Grim was driving as fast as he could to catch Billy. "We got to catch that stupid boy!"

Mandy then grabbed the wheel and began to steer the truck. "I can get him bonehead, Let me drive." She demanded.

"You don't have a license, little girl." Grim said, they were fighting over the wheel as the truck was spinning out of control. Courage was screaming at the top of his lungs. The truck was spinning out of control until it crashed into The Mystery-Inc van.

"Oh, great, now look what you did!" Grim shouted. He then opened the truck door, walking out mad.

Courage was then screaming, pulling his ears. Mandy just looked at him and said. "Oh, shut up." He then stopped.

"Boy, that little girl's got attitude problems." Courage said to the camera with his hands on his hips.

I heard that." Mandy said, holding her fist at Courage. Courage then rushed out of the window of the truck. "Stupid dog." Mandy said, as she then walked out of the truck.

Shaggy and Scooby walked out of the van. "Like hey man, what's the big deal." Shaggy said, scratching his head as Scooby was hiding behind him at the sight of the Grim Reaper. "Like what are you scared of Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"G-G-Grim Reaper!" Scooby said, shivering in fear. Shaggy's eyes then lit up as he ran back into the van.

"I hate these wussy clowns, I deal with creatures that make their fake villains look like Barney the Dinosaur." Grim said, as Mandy nodded her head, agreeing.

Scooby opened his eyes, being mad from what Grim said. "Hey, what do you know?" Scooby said.

Courage then walked to Scooby and said. "I actually got to agree with him, the monsters I deal with in the middle-of-nowhere are at least real. The ones you guys deal with are fakes."

"Hannah Barbara before the 90's was really mediocre." Mandy said, crossing her arms.

Just then Dee Dee and and Dexter ran passed them. "You're not gonna get that scythe before me stupid!" Dexter said to DeeDee

"We'll see about that dork-ster!" Dee Dee yelled back.

Grim facepalmed and said. "Oh, just great, first that stupid boy, now those rotten-mortal children?"

Mandy just rolled her eyes and said. "Why don't you do something about it stupid."

Grim mumbled at Mandy angry then hurried to look for Billy.

Meanwhile, Billy was jamming on the scythe, heading towards a bakery, where the PowerPuff Girls and The Professor were on that day. The girls were eating doughnuts. "Ah, isn't this nice, finally a quiet day with no crime fighting." Blossom said with a smile.

Suddenly, Billy busted through the bakery-window. "What the heck?" Buttercup said, in shock. Billy then knocked the girls over and the doughnuts flew up into the air, and Billy caught them all in his mouth.

"Yum-yum-yum! Hehe," Billy said, eating the doughnuts.

"Hey, that stupid kid ate our doughnuts." Buttercup stated in anger.

"Not only that, but I have a feeling he's causing havoc throughout the new city, let's get him girls." Blossom stated. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and flew of after Billy, who was already out of the bakery and had busted the place, eating allot of the doughnuts and cakes.

Billy was jamming on the scythe, throughout the city, he had gains about 39-pounds from all he ate, and the girls were on his tale.

Meanwhile, Eustace was running throughout the city, in search for Grim. "Wate till I get my hands on that no good!" He then spotted his truck, as it was totaled next to the mystery-Inc van. Courage and Mandy were sitting by the truck. Mandy was just insulting poor Courage.

"Me truck!" Eustace ran to his truck in tears. "I'm nothin' without me truck!" He then broke down on street and started crying.

Mandy just rolled her eyes and said. "And I thought Grim was a wuss."

"Just shut up, ya rotten kid!" Eustace whined. He then saw Courage next to Mandy. He got up and said. "You stupid-useless dog, you let that that bone freak, destroy me truck." Courage just was stepping back, shaking his head, in fear. Eustace then picked him up and started strangling him. "You stupid, no good," Muriel then hit him on the head with a rolling pin. "Ow! What did I do?" Muriel then took Courage and walked away, giving Eustace an angry look.

Meanwhile, Johnny Brovo was standing by a gas station, trying to pick up girls. He spotted 2 young,hot girls walking by, he flexed his mussels and said. "Hello there my fine little ladies, would either of you be interested in a date with a real man?" He rose an eyebrow.

Billy then came, zooming on the scythe and it sliced Johnny's hair, and the 2 girls just laughed. "Hey, you little big-nosed punk! I'm gonna get you for this!" Johnny the flexed a little more, pulled a comb out of his pocket and brushed what was left of his hair. "Yeah, man, I still got it." He then chased after Billy.

The Powerpuff Girls then flew by the gas station, and they were slowing down, going out of breath. "Boy, that dumb kid is tiring me out." Buttercup said.

The girls just couldn't fly anymore. Blossom then put her hand to her mouth, thinking of an idea, she then spotted a soda machine by the glass station. She reached into her dress-pockets and pulled out some quarters.

She then flew to the machine and inserted the quarters and bought 3 sodas. She flew back to the other girls and they all 3 flipped the cans open and began to drink. "Ah, even super heroes need time to just chill out, hehe," Bubbles said.

Dexter and Dee Dee then ran passed them. "I got to get that stupid kid on that scythe!" Dexter said.

The girls eyes then lit up as they remembered what they were supposed to be doing. "Wait a minute, we're slacking girls, this is story filler-time. Let's get back to work!" They then finished their sodas and flew off.

Billy then flies into a dark ally of the city, and starts slowing down on the scythe. "Aww, is this thing running out of glass?" The Powerpuff Girls then flew into the ally, and finally caught him.

"Alright, little boy, ride's over." Blossom said with her hands on her hips.

"No-no! You'll never take me alive!" Billy shouted as he then began to get the scythe going again and was heading out of the ally, but Buttercup flew in-front of him, and punched him off the scythe.

Billy flew into Bubbles' arms and he holding on to her shoulders. Bubbles and Billy just looked at each other, for a moment and then they started blushing. Billy's tongue was hanging out and he had hearts in his eyes. Blossom rolled her eyes and said. "Oh, brother,"

Meanwhile, the scythe was flying lose solo, and Johnny was running like a maniac to catch Billy. "Just wait till I get that big nosed kid." The scythe was coming his way, he screamed but then caught the scythe, not even trying to.

**Author's note: Chapter 4 is coming, instantly. We will see who's going to get hold of the scythe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny then looked at the scythe, with a smile. "The Grim Reaper's Scythe, just of how many babes I'll be able to attract with this bad boy." Johnny then started flexing and posing, while holding the scythe.

Dexter and Dee Dee spotted him. "There's the scythe, it will be mine!" Dexter said, as he and Dee Dee we walking towards Johnny with evil eyes.

"Oh, boy, this just ain't my day." Johnny said, as he then ran off with the scythe. Dexter and Dee Dee instantly chased after him. Johnny then turned around the corner and saw some cute girls and he stopped. "Hello, my fine little ladies, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" The girls then started giggling, Johnny couldn't believe it, with The Grim Reaper's scythe he was in style. He began cracking a big smile.

Dee Dee then snuck up behind Johnny and pushed him over, grabbing the scythe. "Sorry handsome, I'll take that, hehe,"

Dexter then knocked his sister over, taking the scythe. "It belongs to me now, you stupid girl." Dexter then was holding the scythe, laughing evil.

Dee Dee's eyes lit up in fear. "Um, Dexter, you're kinda starting to scare me a little." She said, nervously.

Dexter then stopped laughing and said. "Oh, well, I guess I am taking this a little out-of-hand."

Dee Dee then jumped Dexter, fighting for the scythe. "I'm playing with the scythe Dexter!" She got the scythe out of Dexter's hands.

"You stupid girl, what are you gonna do with something as sophisticated as a-" Before Dexter could finish, Dee Dee struck him, changing him to CGI form. Dexter looked at his new animated-body and said, "Well, this feels different." Dee Dee then stuck him again and changed him into Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. Dexter then screamed, as Dee Dee laughed and struck him again, turning him into puppet form. "DEE DEE!" Dexter yelled.

"Alright, alright," Dee Dee then transformed Dexter back to his original self and she giggled. Dexter then jumped her in anger to get the scythe.

"It's my scythe, Dee Dee!" Dexter said, pulling the scythe from her. They then kept pulling the scythe until it then transported them to some different time or dimension.

We'll get back to Dexter and Dee Dee in a little while. Meanwhile, Grim was coming by the gas station, still looking for his scythe. "Oh, it's no use mon, me scythe is gone, I don't know what that stupid kid did with it."

Grim then heard a voice. "HEY MR. LOUSY STINKIN' SKELETON!" Grim then had a serious look on his face, he turned his head and saw Eustace, who was red in the face, from anger. He was approaching Grim slowly, growling.

Grim stood his ground and said. "Let's see what you can do mortal."

Eustace came running at him like a maniac, "You crashed me truck!" He then tackled Grim, knocking him on the ground. Grim pushed him off, with a deadly-evil look, Eustace was jumping, holding out his fist. "We'll see who's the real man here!"

"You Eustace Bag are very bald." Grim said, as he began laughing evil.

Eustace then noticed his hat fell off. He put it back on said. "You ain't got no eyes!" Eustace then laughed with an evil smile and crossed his arms, thinking he had Grim beat on insulates.

"You useless mortal, are extremely bald." Grim laughed, smiling evil.

"Y-you ain't got no skin or hair you-" Eustace then started crying, and just ran off.

He passed Cow and Chicken who were walking close by. "Boy Cow, there is one wuss." Chicken said, shaking his head, looking at Eustace, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Dexter and Dee Dee were transported to some silent-black & white world, they have been passed out for awhile and were waking up by an old house. Dexter looked around until he saw a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and stated the year was 1924. Dexter jumped in shock. "Dee Dee, look what you did now stupid, we're back 80 years into the past!"

Dee Dee looked around nervously and said. "Boy Dexter, these old silent cartoons give me the creeps,"

Just then a black cat walked out of the house and he saw Dexter and Dee Dee. He jumped in shock. He pointed at them and said to the camera. "Those kids have got to be from the future!"

He then walked over to introduce himself. "My name is Felix, it's nice to meet you fellows."

Dexter and Dee Dee's eyes widened. "Wow Dexter a talking cat!" Dee Dee said.

"To bad this is a silent cartoon, and we can't hear what he sounds like." Dexter said.

Felix's eyes were on the scythe. He then thought of the crazy things he could do with that thing. He then grabbed the scythe and ran away. "Haha," He laughed.

"We got to get that cat, that scythe is only way we're gonna get out of this silent cartoon." Dexter said as Dee Dee was dancing, enjoying the background music. "DEE DEE" Dexter shouted.

"What, oh, yeah! Come on Dexter let's go get that pesky cat." Dee Dee said. They then ran after Felix.

Felix jumped into the river and was using the scythe as a boat. Dexter pulled a small tree out of the ground, he and Dee Dee got on it and used it as a boat to catch Felix, and they were peddling with their hands. "This violates so many laws of science, but in these old cartoons things aren't supposed to make sense." Dexter stated.

~A few hours later~

Felix then jumped out of the river, with the scythe. He looked back at Dexter and Dee Dee and laughed. Dexter and Dee Dee then got out of the river, (as the tree then sunk) and they continued to chase after Felix.

Felix was running by a house not to far from the river, he then saw a pretty young girl, with pigtails, who was doing some work around her front yard. He jumped for joy and ran to the girl. The girl turned her head and saw Felix. "Oh! You scared me!" The girl said.

Felix held her hand and said, "Please be mine."

The girl nodded and said. "Cool stick you got there!" Felix let her hold the scythe.

Dexter and Dee Dee were coming at the house, and found Felix. "We got you now you stupid cat!" Dexter said as he was running to get the scythe. But he the stopped and looked the pretty young girl in the eyes. She winked at him and giggled. Dexter then walked to her, holding her had. "Hello, I am Dexter boy genius, and it's a pleasure to-"

Felix then pushed him aside and said. "I saw her first bub!" Felix then was holding out his first, to fight Dexter. Dexter gave him one punch, and Felix then fell over playing dead. Dexter was now a bit worried.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" Felix then got back up and fist-fought Dexter. "Get off me YOU FREAKING CRAZY CAT" Dexter yelled.

The girl just rolled her eyes and then threw the scythe towers them and said. "Guys who fight over stupid things are immature children..." She then walked back into her house and slammed the door.

Felix and Dexter then shook hands, and Felix let Dexter have the scythe. Dexter grabbed Dee Dee's hand, holding the scythe and said. "Okay, Dee Dee, it's time we get back to sound and color."

They then were transported back to their time in Cartoon Network City. "Ah, it is good to be back again." Dexter said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm done with this thing," Dee Dee said, as she thew the scythe on the ground. Her and Dexter then went to look for their parents, oh, boy, were they gonna be in trouble. We might not see them in the story again for awhile.

Grim and Mandy were then walking by the corner as Dexter and Dee Dee left. Grim was starting to think he would never see his scythe again. "Oh, it's no use, I'm all washed up." Grim then started to cry.

Mandy saw the scythe on the ground, and smacked Grim. "It's right there you idiot."

Grim smiled and started jumping and ran to his scythe. "Oh, me scythe, i I'll never lose you again!" He picked the scythe up, kissing it.

Mandy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and said. "Oh, yes you will lose it again."

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Billy were at a Dairy Queen-like restaurant. They were sitting down, in the restaurant, eating Sundays, getting to know each other.

Bubbles was gobbling her ice cream, crossing her small legs and smiling, at Billy. She then stopped eating and said. "So Billy, how long have you known The Grim Reaper?"

"Hmm, I think since our show began, yep, and he's gonna be our best friend forever, hehe," Billy was stuffing ice cream down his throat and then started picking his nose.

Bubbles giggled and said. "Oh, Billy, I wish I had a nose, well, one people could see at-least, but my creator drew me this way I guess." She then sighed.

"Hey, don't feel bad Bubbles, my friend Mandy doesn't got a nose either, and it's not just the animation, she really doesn't have one, and she never lets it upset her, she thinks noses are gross, hehe, she's funny!" He and Bubbles then burst out in laughter.

"Oh, it's getting late, I better get back home, or the girls and the Professor are gonna get worried. I'll see you again soon Billy, thanks for a great time!" She then kissed him on the cheek and left. Billy was silent blushing and laughing, he then fell over on the ground and fainted.

As Billy is unconscious, he then imagines a montage of him and Bubbles having allot of fun together, such as holding hands, jumping throughout the CN city, eating toast together in Billy's kitchen, and jumping through a field of flowers, he then imagines them getting married and having children. He then woke up and said. "Me and Bubbles will be together!" He then started picking his nose.

He then noticed Ed was at the other table in another corner of the restaurant and he was having an eating contest with Cow. Ed was stuffing himself with burgers and Cow was eating French fries. Billy walked over to the table. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" He asked.

"I made a bet with this chump of a chicken that Ed could top Cow in an eating contest." Eddy responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, the jerk is betting me off 2-dollars." Chicken said, crossing his arms mad.

"Oh, oh, I want to be in the eating contest! Hehe," Billy said, he then jumped on the table and sucked up all the food like a vacuum.

"NOOO!" Cow yells as he began taking some burgers out of Billy's mouth and eating them. "I will win the contest!"

"Cow... do you remember what we talked about." Eddy reminded her in a warning tone.

Cow dropped the hamburgers and started to cry. "NOO! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Cow then ran out of the restaurant. Eddy fell on the ground, laughing.

Chicken then mumbled angry, and reached into his pocket and handed Eddy the 2 dollars. "Here now just shut up!" Chicken then went after his sister.

**Author's note: well that's Chapter 4. I'm sorry I feel it could have been better, but I've had a massive writer's block and have been going through some depression, so I'm sorry if the last 2 chapters weren't as good as the first 2, but please let me know what you're enjoying of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later at the PowerPuff Girls' house, Bubbles was coming home and it was getting dark. She was at the restaurant with Billy for a while. She opened the front door, Blossom and Buttercup were doing some chores around the house, with the professor, and as soon as they saw Bubbles they flew to the door.

"Oh, hehe, hey girls," Bubbles said in a cute tone, as Buttercup and Blossom were crossing their arms, looking not pleased. "Umm... did I do something?" She asked, sweating a little.

"Where the heck were you? Do you know how much crime fighting we had to do, while you were gone?" Blossom scolded her in a booming voice.

"Jeez Louise, will you guys cut me a break, you know there's more in life then just crime fighting." Bubbles said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, so where were you then? What was so important?" Buttercup asked.

"I was on a date with Billy! He's the sweetest, most nicest boy in the world!" Bubbles said, with hearts in her eyes in a loving tone.

Blossom and Buttercup gasped. "What?! That stupid brain-dead nose picking clown? As stupid as you are Bubbles, even you're not on that dope's level!" Buttercup stated.

Bubbles gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Don't you dare talk about my Billy like that? He's a sweet guy with a heart of gold, and you're just a cold-bloded meenie Buttercup!" Bubbles then punched Buttercup knocking her into the couch breaking it. Bubbles then stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms.

Buttercup then screamed at the top of her lungs, and jumped Bubbles, and began pulling her hair. "Okay, if that's that way you want to do things I'm more then happy to!" Buttercup yelled.

"Get off me Buttercup! I hate you!" Bubbles cried in pain.

Blossom then started to pull Buttercup off. "Now that's no way to treat your sister!" Blossom shouted.

"Shut up Blossom!" Buttercup yelled back.

The professor was busy doing work in the kitchen. He then heard all the screaming and fighting. He ran into the living room and shouted. "What is going on here girls? Stop this now!"

"She started it!" Bubbles yelled as she then kicked Buttercup off of her.

The professor then crossed his arms and said in a demanding voice. "That does it! You girls have been at each other's throats allot lately. If I hear one more fight from you girls I'm gonna call cartoon network headquarters and ask them to cancel the show.

All 3 girls gasped. "No you wouldn't do that?!" Bubbles shouted in a worried tone.

The professor chuckled and said. "Just a little fourth wall joke, but seriously girls, please get to bed and no more fighting tonight."

The girls then were silent for a minute, looking serious and sorry. Bubbles and Buttercup then instantly started fists fighting again and insulting each other. The professor then just shook his head and walked upstairs saying. "Oh, what's the use?"

The next morning in cartoon network city, Billy was at an arcade in the city, as he was waiting for Bubbles as she called him that morning saying she would meet him there. He standing next to Ed who was playing basketball and winning allot of tickets.

"Wow Ed! You're doing awesome!" Billy shouted amazed.

Ed then picked Billy up and threw him over through the hoop. "So are you Billy, haha,"

Billy rolled back down along with the basketballs. "Haha, put in another quarter Ed, I want to do that again!"

Bubbles then walked into the arcade with a smile as she looked around. "Oh, Billy!" She yelled.

"Yay! That's my sweetheart!" Billy jumped and yelled. He then rushed over to Bubbles by the door and hugged her. "How are you today my sweetie?" He said as he then began to pick his nose a little.

Bubbles then giggled a little and said. "I'm doing great Billy, just my dumb sisters giving me a hard time as always, but I'm not gonna listen to them though." She then kissed Billy on the cheek as Billy laughed in a stupid sound.

Just then Mandy walked into the arcade and she saw Bubbles and said in an angry tone. "Bubbles."

"Hey Mandy! Isn't it nice, we're all here having fun together!" Billy shouted.

Bubbles and Mandy just looked at each other angry. Billy was just looking at both of them confused.

"You ripped my design off!" Bubbles shouted to Mandy.

Mandy grabbed Bubbles by her shirt and said. "I didn't do crud, you no good air-headed ditz, and if you don't shut your face I'm gonna-"

"Helloooo!" The Red Guy interrupted. "I'm in charge of this arcade, and we don't allow physical violence here."

Rancid Rabbit then pushed The Red Guy out of that way. "Now hold on a dang second, I'm the one who's in-charge here!"

The Red Guy then shook his fists at him and said. "Why you no good!"

"Rancid Rabbit, aren't you from that Nickelodeon show, what are you doing here?" Mandy asked crossing her arms.

Billy jumped and shouted. "YEAH! CATDOG! I LOVE ME SOME CATDOG BABY!"

Bubbles giggled at Billy as Mandy just smacked him.

"Well, the morans at Nickelodeon cancelled us this year, and it began a drag just being there with all the new stuff coming in, and us being pushed aside. So the some of the nicktoons left the network to find work somewhere else. That's what happens when a network goes through drastic changes, it leads us hard working toons to the un-employment line." Rancid Rabbit explained.

Mandy Bubbles and Billy now were silent, after hearing what Ranced told them. What was to become of them as well as the other Cartoon Cartoons when their shows ended. Could this new city era really be the start of something bad?

As Rancid and The Red Guy then left the 3 were standing silent for a minute. However Bubbles and Mandy's rivalry towards each other was going to change the subject pretty soon. Mandy then shoved Bubbles.

"Hey!" Bubbles shouted.

"Since we can't hit each other in this place, we're gonna play some games to settle this what do you say stupid?" Mandy said to Bubbles, shaking her fist at her.

"Ow, you!" Bubbles turned red in the face from anger.

Mandy then walked over to the ski ball machines and inverted her quarters. She then turned her head over to Bubbles and said. "Alright miss mary-sue, happy sunshine, let's see what you can do."

Bubbles walked over to the machine next to the one Mandy was using with a serious look, and she inserted her money as well.

Billy was looking serious from the suspense, as he slowly was picking his nose.

Mandy was throwing the balls fast, as she got them in every hole, while Bubbles was missing every one. Some of the balls were even bouncing back, hitting her in the eye.

Mandy got a bunch of tickets and Bubbles didn't get one. Mandy then walked over to the Guitar Hero machine and said. "Alright Bubbles, we're not done yet, this is so I can show you you do truly fail."

Bubbles walked over to the other Gutar Hero machine and said. "Shut up Mandy!"

Bubbles and Mandy then both held their guitars and began to play Guitar Hero. The song that was playing on Mandy's game was "I Wanna Rock" By Twisted Sister. While the song on Bubbles's game was "Working For The Weekend" by Loverboy. Mandy was jamming on the game, while Bubbles was going out of breath, and she then passed out.

Mandy then walked over to Bubbles and spit on her, while she was unconscious and walked towards the door to leave the arcade. "Wow, Billy, that's some girlfriend you have." She said to Billy before she left. Billy was still picking his nose. He then saw his dear Bubbles unconscious by the machine.

He then gasped and ran over to her. "Oh, Bubbles! My sweet Bubbles! I failed you, I didn't do anything to save you! I'm a bad boyfriend!" Billy was sobbing. He then spotted the new Ed Edd n Eddy game "The MissEdvevtures" His eyes then lit up, and he ran to the machine to play. "Wow! The New Ed Eddy n Eddy video game! It hasn't even been released on any consoles yet!" He said as he inserted money and began to play.

Eddy then walked into the arcade. "Hey, Ed! Where are you?" He shouted.

Ed was playing Pac Man, he then heard Eddy, and jumped off and ran to him. "Hi Eddy!"

"C'mon Lumpy! Me and Double D scamed some suckers while you were goofing off, Double D's already at the new candy store, come on!" Eddy said.

Ed jumped in excitement. "Yay! Jawbreakers! He shouted.

"C'mon Lumpy, I'll race ya!" Eddy said, now walking towards the exit, Ed then ran over Eddy and broke the door.

Over at the candy store, Double D was standing by the door, looking out for Ed and Eddy. He took a deep breath and said. "My what a lovely day in the city today."

Nazz then walked out of the store behind him, with a jawbreaker in her mouth. She put her hand on his shoulder and said. "Hey, dude,"

Double D turned his head over to her, as he gasped, looking at her beautiful eyes, and lovely smile. He then smiled and was sweating, shaking non-stop.

"Hey, Double D, you okay Dude?" Nazz asked with a smile.

"N-Nazz," Double D then fell on his back with a smile.

Nazz just giggled and walked away. "See ya later dude."

"She called me dude, oh, what a vision of beauty she is, if only I could have the courage to,"

"Hey, sockhead!" Eddy interrupted, as him and Ed were running towards the candy store. Double D spotted them and got off the ground and gasped.

"Goodness gentlemen, control yourselves." Ed then ran over Double D and opened up the door.

"Jawbreakers Double D!" Ed shouted as he ran in the store.

"Yeah, c'mon sockhead," Eddy said as he walked over Double D.

Double D gave a deep sigh and said. "Dose anyone even know manners these days?" He then got up, wiped his shirt and walked into the store after them.

Ed and Eddy both had 2 jawbreakers in both their mouths. (Jawbreakers really costs a nickel as it was stated in the first episode, so when the Eds got plenty of quarters that would give them quite a day's worth.)

Double D was smiling, drooling. Eddy then thew him a jawbreaker and said. "There you go sock head, here's a ball of heaven."

Double D smiled, looking at the jawbreaker. Then just as he was about to put it in his mouth, he then looked at it for a minute and began to have a flashback of when Nazz was so kind to him that other day in the city, when his jaw got hurt from having 2 jawbreakers.

He then stopped smiling, and just sat down, looking at the jawbreaker, tearing up. Eddy looked at him awkward and said. "What's your problem Shakespeare?"

Double D wiped a tear from his eye and said. "Oh, Eddy, Nazz is just so kind to me, and I just act like such a fool around her."

Ed and Eddy then looked at each other and then looked at Double D and started laughing hard, pointing.

Double D looked at them in an irritated manner, and then rolled his eyes. "Well, some friends you are, and what is so funny I may ask?"

"You think you have a chance with Nazz, why would she want you, when she could have a hunk like me? The closest you're ever gonna get with a girl is Ed's baby sister." Eddy said, as he and Ed then started laughing hard. Double D rolled his eyes irritated and sighed. Suddenly, Eddy's cheeks then blew up like balloons, then made a popping sound as he screamed.

Ed then fell on the floor laughing. Double D smiled and said. "Ah, sweet carma."

Johnny popped out of the jawbreakers with Plank, and he had a jawbreaker in his mouth. "Wow Eddy! Your jaws are weak!" He pointed at Eddy, laughing as Ed and Double D continued to laugh as well.

Eddy turned his head to Johnny and shouted. "Where the heck did you come from anyway?"

Johnny jumped on Eddy's head and shouted out loud with a smile. "I come in peace Eddy! Haha," Johnny then jumped off his head, and Eddy growled and began chasing him throughout the candy store as he then spit out his jawbreakers by accident.

Johnny then put Plank down for a minute, and grabbed the jawbreakers, putting them in his mouth. "Finders keepers, right Plank? Haha,"

Double D then started getting nauseous after seeing this. He then walked over to Ed and handed him his jawbreaker and said. "You can have mine Ed, I don't think I could have one of these now."

Ed smiled and shouted. "3 jawbreakers for Ed!" He then put the jawbreaker in his mouth, as his cheeks began expanding and then made a popping sound. "Ow! Jawbreakers hurt Ed!"

Double D gasped in concern. "Oh, Ed, my dear friend, I feel responsible, let me get you home to rest." He said with a smile, as he then grabbed Ed's hand, and they walked out of the store.

Eddy was chasing Johnny all throughout the store, in till Johnny ran out. "You'll never take us alive Eddy, and Plank says you're a no-neck dork face!"

Eddy then began to run after him faster. He screamed in anger as he was turning red in the face. "You little no good! I'm gonna take your little wooden monster and break him once and for all!"

Johnny then jumped behind a car in the city, where Eddy didn't see him. Eddy looked around, in an irritated mood. "Where did that little pain in the neck go."

Johnny looked at Eddy from behind the car, laughing. He then said to Plank with a laugh. "He'll never take us alive buddy!"

He then saw Lazlo and Bloo talking in the parking lot. Johnny had never seen them before, as they didn't have shows on the network yet. He wondered what they were talking about so he threw Plank over close by them, so Plank could tell him what they were saying.

Bloo laughed evil, as Lazlo was looking at him nervous. "I tell you Lazlo old boy, it's all going to plan, in about the next two years or so, we're gonna have every cartoon cartoon out of business baby! It's out with the old, in with the new! Hahaha!"

Lazlo gasped as he thought Bloo was going to far with this plan, and he really had doubts about it, but he was forced to go along with it. "But Bloo, we can't do this, these toons have had years on this network, and what we're going to do is basically distroy it!"

Bloo then punched Lazlo on the ground and said. "Don't back-talk me monkey boy, I'm the boss of you, as well, as the other new toons on this network. I'm gonna own this network baby! And you're gonna assist me, if you like it or not understand?"

Lazlo was silent, shaking nervous, as Bloo looked at him angry, crossing his arms, waiting for a response. Bloo picked him up by the shirt and held his fists at him and said in a dark-evil tone. "Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes master." Lazlo said, as he really didn't like Bloo's plan, but he really feared him, so he went along with it.

Bloo then smiled and set him down, and said. "Very well, let's go discuss more of the plan in a more quiet era shall we?" Bloo then left the parking lot, and Lazlo followed him with a sigh.

Johnny then ran into the parking lot, after they left to hear from Plank what they were talking about. He picked up Plank, and held him closely to his ear. "What did they say buddy?"

After hearing the news, Johnny gasped, and was taking deep breaths nervously. He then fell on the ground in shock. "No! No! What are we gonna do buddy?"

Johnny then listened closely to what Plank had to say, and he raised his eyebrows, and began to smile. "You're right buddy! This is a job for Captain Melonhead and Splinter The Wonder Wood!" He then ran out of the parking lot, with Plank, and headed back for the Cul-de-Sac to go to his hideout so he and Plank could save the day.

He ran through the city, as he was heading back for the Cul-de-Sac he was shouting proudly at the top of his lungs. "All good toons will be avenged! We will save all of you!"

He then ran by Cow and Chicken who were walking by. As they saw Johnny, they just shook their heads, thinking he was crazy. "That Cow is one weird kid." Chicken said, crossing his arms in shame as he looked at Johnny.

Cow then got nervous, and started to think, what if Johnny was talking about something serious? She then started shaking, taking deep breaths and said to Chicken. "B-but what if he's telling the truth Chicken, what if somebody is out to get us?"

Chicken patted Cow on the back in comfort, and said with a chuckle. "Nobody can hurt us silly, the city is safe."

**Author's note: Sorry for such a long chapter, I will write more soon! Let me know what you guys think of the chapter!**


End file.
